


A Being of Arithmetic

by GorgonizedGalaxies



Category: Math sex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonizedGalaxies/pseuds/GorgonizedGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally my brother came home and told me his friend walked up in his class and told him that the math SOL they just took fucked him up really good<br/>and they thought about it and made me make this<br/>this is a shitty mc shit shit fuckity fucking piece o shit bc they wanted this not me<br/>save me<br/>have a shitty first chapter of pure shit<br/>fucking math<br/>damnit<br/>i have sinned</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Being of Arithmetic

**Author's Note:**

> fucking save me is all i have to say  
> please enjoy my shitty mcshit fuckity fuck shit writing

“It’s not like I’m any good at math in general, you know. There’s a reason I’m in normal geometry, and not AP. Honestly, Sin. I mean I’m literally a junior taking fucking geometry.”  
Sin, otherwise known as Girozin, laughed lightly next to his non-math-expert friend, Wulff. As misleading as that name typically was, Wulff lived up to it for the most part. For a seventeen year old at least. Wulff was a brunette, muscley enough, and average height with an average voice. “Whose fault is that? Clearly, yours.”  
“No, no, no. I can’t help it if I’m no good at math, it runs in the family.” Wulff was smiling, and he sighed.  
“I could tutor you. More, I mean. But it’s honestly not like it matters, you’re clearly not gonna use my geniusness to your ability.”  
“I don’t know. But I do know that that SOL fucked me hard up the ass today. Probably gonna have to take it again next year,” Wulff rolled his eyes.  
“You make it seem like arithmetic legitimately became a humanlike being and took you for a ride in bed.”  
“Wouldn’t be surprised if it did, to be honest. Not sure I’d enjoy that—“  
“You liar. I know you would. But it looks like this is where our crossroad comes to separate us, ‘cos I gotta get home.” Sin whistled as he spun toward his car, which the two friends had managed to walked to.  
“I feel you. Gotta go play some games and feed the snake.”  
“Ha. Or so you think, I’m gonna give you study sites.”  
“Ugh. Whatever will satisfy you.” Wulff had waved his friend off as he pulled out of the parking lot and shuffled to his own truck. As he drove home, he thought about the conversation he and Girozin had had.  
An entity… of mathematics? What would it even look like? Would it be masculine or feminine? Or a mixture of both?  
Wulff shook away the thoughts as he pulled into his driveway. He parked and grabbed his bags, getting out of the truck. He walked inside and was welcomed by his parents. He smiled and made his way upstairs to his room where he flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it, he checked his messages. Girozin had sent him a few, giving him links to math sites. Groaning, Wulff got up and grabbed his laptop where he went to said links.  
After an hour of reviewing and studying on one site, Wulff went to the other. What he didn’t realize he did was go to the wrong site due to a typo, and his screen began to glitch. The computer beeped and it seemed as if it was warning Wulff.  
“What the…” not long after the beeping started, it grew louder and louder until it finally stopped. His computer screen turned solid black, and it began to vibrate. Wulff was ultimately freaked out and so he jumped off his bed, watching the computer. To his horror, a pixel-like shroud of dust emerged from the screen, making its way to the floor. Only at that point did Wulff realize what was happening, so he backed up until he hit a wall, where he stayed up against. The pixels began to multiply and acted like blocks as they built up, eventually creating feet… to legs… to a torso… to a head… to arms… and finally hands. Standing at about seven feet, the pixel monster glowered with its icy blue eyes at Wulff. It had a human-like structure, but not exactly a face, no hair, and made of pixels. But after standing there, it closed its eyes and huge horns that appeared to be made out of numbers sprouted from its head. Tattoos of mathematical signs seared onto its skin, and the entity opened its eyes once again, looking at Wulff.  
It bellowed with a deep voice, “Who are you, and what have you summoned me for?”  
Wulff stood there shaking slightly, with wide eyes as he stared at the invasive pixel creature. “U-uh… I think… I-it’s more like what are you…”  
The creature’s stance became sturdier. “I am the god of arithmetic. Perhaps a demon, I’m not even sure myself,” He rolled his head and watched Wulff. “And you have summoned me.”  
“I uh… I think you made a mistake somewhere, pal. You just flew outta my laptop, but I… heh, I didn’t summon you, fam.” Wulff was only five feet away from the Math God, and he didn’t want to get closer, so he stayed put against the wall.  
“Clearly,” The god roared casually, peering down and around, “You did, and now I have to serve you for whatever reason you want. Be that reason mathematics, company, or…” He looked back up, his blue eyes piercing Wulff. “Sex.”  
Wulff’s left eye began to twitch. “The fuck you mean, ‘sex?’ You’re fucking math, man, and… and you offer sex? I am so horribly confused, where did you even come from, what is this, my god.”  
“That’s me.”  
“Damnit, not you.” Wulff sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I guess you could help me with my math skills, I’m horrible at math.”  
“Evidently, because you don’t even know how to talk to an arithmetic entity, so…”  
“You get to shut up. But first, let’s start with goddamn circles.”  
“For a kid, you sure do curse a lot.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my cockblock of a shitty math entity attempt at porn  
> it'll get there some day  
> save me


End file.
